the_island_castaway_3_fanficfandomcom-20200214-history
Chapter 6 Scene 2
Keruka states, "There is plenty of work for everybody. That was a good idea of yours to go off in pairs, and it is more important now that we aware of the enemy. We must decide who will get what ingredients." They have two of every tool since they brought back the tools that were in the abandoned camp in the Mountains, so Gopumbi and Bukela take the bows and arrows to hunt boar and snakes. "I'm afraid that the Swamp is the best place to find snakes," warns Keruka. "I can go there," states Gopumbi. "Bukela already hunted in the swamp, so I should go this time." "I'd like to see my traps on dry land work, so that's okay," says Bukela. "Most of them are in the Northwestern Forest." "I'd like to stay away from the swamp," agrees Stefi. "Can I go with you?" "It's fine with me," answers Bukela. They all look to Keruka, who nods approval. Then Keruka speaks. "Good. Now Gopumbi, before you go, I will show you how to make a LIghtfoot potion so you can walk or run through the swamp without sinking. Get two of each of all the different colored mushrooms." Quest 68: Make two Lightfoot Potions. Gopumbi and Mike go through all the bags and get two each of red, orange, yellow, green, blue, and purple mushrooms. Keruka then takes one of each and puts them into a special cauldron, not the usual cooking pot, and adds some water. She lights a flame underneath, and in five minutes announces it's ready. She ladles the liquid into a jar. You have mastered the Lightfoot Potion recipe! "Now you try," instructs Keruka. Gopumbi copies everything she did, and in another five minutes has another LIghtfoot potion. Quest 68 complete! Keruka warns, "Now Gopumbi, it is very hard to get the mushrooms for these potions, so use them only when it's really necessary." Gopumbi answers, "I understand. Only when necessary." Mike nods agreement and asks, "Do you have enough arrows for all this hunting?" Keruka responds, "We do for now, but will need more soon. We make arrows at the workbench over there, and it's best to use branches from freshly cut dead trees." "I can cut down some trees," offers Tom. "I should do it; I know where all the dead trees are," says Otanve. "We have two axes now," answers Keruka. "You both go." Tom figured he would be better, but the solution is acceptable. "We should go to the Western Forest," instructs Otanve. "And then get crabs at the West Beach." "Can I just pick fruit from trees or off the ground?" asks Amy. "Certainly, we need a lot of fruit," answers Keruka. Then to the children, "Will someone go with her?" "I will," replies Yadifo. "We also need herbs." "I'll go fishing," volunteers Pelubo. "Fishing sounds good," adds John. "We need to grow a lot of vegetables; I can do that," notes Rogula. "I can help with that," offers NIcole. "Then everybody know their jobs," announces Keruka. "I will guard the golden statues and cook the dishes as the ingredients arrive. And don't forget to look out for statues and rarities." Sequence Next Scene Previous Scene Category:Scenes Category:Chapter 6